Little Miss Wise Beyond Her Years
by ButterCupxO
Summary: Ronnie is 14,scared,alone and has just found out she's pregnant. She tries to remain strong when Archie finds out but nothing can prepare her for what happens when her baby is born. This is a fiction based on Ronnie's pregnancy with Amy/Danielle..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new fic I've been working on, It's quite a slow start because I wanted to get this part out of the way. Hope you like the idea behind it, it will get more interesting in the next few chapters I promise :)**

_**** For those of you who are reading my other fic 'Control" I will be adding to it soon, It's not finished yet I've decided to continue it, so keep an eye out for updates. Thanks so much for reading it! :)**_

Ronnie woke in a sweat trying not to move the rest of her body she gently turned on her bedside lamp the sudden light hurt her barely open eyes. She looked towards her clock it read 4.30. This had been the third day in a row she had woken this early, she sat up slowly and instantly her stomach flipped, nauseated she jumped out of her comfy bed and ran to the bathroom. There she was sick, it was like an action replay of yesterday morning. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she wasn't eating much because she had almost completely lost her appetite in the last week but still she managed to throw up every morning. After sighing at her pale reflection in the mirror Ronnie made her way back to bed.

Ronnie awoke 3 hours later to the sound of her mum and dad arguing. She lay in bed for a few minutes listening, she jumped to the sound of a little tap on the door.

"Ronnie?! Can I borrow your make up please!" Roxy asked giving up on knocking and instead barging into Ronnie's room.

"Don't be silly! You're too young to wear make up.."Ronnie answered.

"I'm not much younger then you!!" Roxy huffed.

"Yeah well Dad wouldn't be happy if I let you wear make up so how about I lend you my pink hair clips" Ronnie reasoned.

"Really? Thanks Ron!" Roxy said happily as she took the clips and left.

30 minutes later both girls were dressed in their school uniforms waiting for their lift to arrive. Roxy was pouring some cereal in a bowl when their mother Glenda entered.

"Morning girls." She said trying to sound happy

"Ronnie are you not having any breakfast?" Glenda quizzed.

"No , I'm just not that hungry" Ronnie shrugged.

* * *

Later that day Ronnie was sat in class trying to concentrate, they were about to start a test and Ronnie had no idea what it was even about.

"What date is it Sir? I really can't remember?" A girl asked from the corner of the classroom.

"It's the 10th of January 1989 Gemma" Mr Wilkins answered half sarcastically.

Ronnie's head went into overdrive, was it really the 10th of January. She couldn't focus she just had dates swimming around her head. She realised she'd missed her period twice, suddenly the morning sickness and tiredness began to make sense. Staring into space Ronnie began to panic. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr Wilkins standing next to her. He bent down to be at Ronnie's eye level.

"Veronica, Is everything OK? You don't look too good"

"No, I feel kind of ill" Ronnie answered hoping he'd take pity on her.

"Why don't you go get some air.." Mr. Wilkins suggested...

* * *

After school Ronnie was stood outside talking to her boyfriend Joel. She wanted to tell him about her fear but she couldn't bring herself to get the words out. Suddenly Roxy came over asking Ronnie if she was ready to go.

"No, I'm going to walk home today"Ronnie said.

"What? Why?" Roxy questioned annoyed that her sister was going to abandon her and leave her on her own with Julie Langly and her mum.

"I need some air Rox! Please tell Dad and Mum I had a study group after school." Ronnie begged.

"Fine!" Roxy said walking off in a huff.

"I can walk you home if you like Ron?" Joel offered.

"You've got footie training" Ronnie reminded him "I'll be fine, I just need some time by myself that's all" Ronnie reassured him.

Joel agreed and kissing her cheek he said good bye, leaving Ronnie all alone.

* * *

Ronnie stood outside the pharmacy. She was so scared and embarrassed. She didn't want to go in. Finally she plucked up the courage to enter the shop. She slowly walked around and finally came to the aisle she was looking for. As she looked the items up and down she grabbed the one that looked easiest to understand. Before she went to pay she looked around to make sure there was no one she knew around. The shop was virtually empty except for the too cashiers talking behind the tills. Arriving at the till Ronnie handed over the pregnancy testing kit. The cashier looked from the Pregnancy test to the little girl who had just handed it to her, She gave her a little smile, trying to reassure her everything would be OK. Ronnie felt tears come to her eyes as she smiled back.

* * *

The next day Ronnie sat in the school toilets staring at the box. She'd been thinking about it all night but didn't dare do the test at home. If her dad found it he'd kill her. Ronnie followed the instructions carefully. She waited 60 seconds and she looked at the result. She sobbed quietly. The stick just confirmed what she already knew, she was pregnant!


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie left school early on account of being 'ill'. She couldn't face Joel, Roxy or Mrs Langly in that stuffy old car not today. As she walked home she decided to take a short cut through the park, as she wondered slowly though park she tried to clear her head. It was a dry but extremely cold day. Her daydream was broken by the sound of laughter she turned to see what was going on and smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her, a woman was chasing after a little boy he couldn't have been more then 2, they both giggled as they ran. Ronnie's smile widened and for a minute forgot all about her problems. She looked at her watch, it was 11.30. She hoped it would just be her mum at home, maybe she could tell her she was pregnant, maybe everything would be alright,maybe...

As she neared her house she got really nervous. She let herself in with her key and walked towards the kitchen she saw her mum there. As she entered the room she was certain she was going to tell her.

"Mum?" Ronnie whispered.

Glenda spun around when she heard her daughter.

"Ronnie, what are you doing here?" Glenda asked concerned.

"Mum I need to t..."Ronnie started before being interrupted by Archie who was sitting at the table.

"What's wrong with you now Veronica?!" Archie demanded angrily

Ronnie glared at Archie.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Glenda shouted at Archie.

"I'll speak to her what ever way I like" Archie spat back.

As this began escalating into a huge argument Ronnie left the kitchen without being noticed. She went up to her room closing the door behind her. She went and lay on her bed, she was so scared there was no one she could turn to, she put her hand on her still flat stomach and cried. Ronnie worked out that she was 3 months pregnant, although she knew she had this little person inside her she still felt so lonely.

* * *

A month and a half had passed since Ronnie had taken the test. Her stomach was swollen to the size of a small football, she was petrified someone would notice it, everyday she wore baggy jumpers, she'd stretched her school jumper to the limit but her bump was still hidden quite well. She hadn't spoken to Joel since the day she said she'd walk home by herself, she was afraid to speak to him. She was almost 5 months pregnant and nobody knew.

Ronnie was sat in her room looking at her bump she stroked it up and down. She was even more afraid now then she'd been when she first realised she was pregnant because now she couldn't ignore it any more, it was happening, happening to her and happening now.

"Ronnie?" Glenda called knocking at her daughters door.

Ronnie quickly pulled on a jumper distinguishing her bump before answering her mother.

"Come in"

Glenda let herself into Ronnie's room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Ronnie? Are you OK?" Glenda asked.

Ronnie looked at her mother, every inch of her wanted to speak the truth and get it over with but yet again she bit her tongue.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine, why? Ronnie lied

"You've just been very quiet lately, you've not been yourself" Glenda said lifting Ronnie's chin with her hands.

Ronnie didn't answer she stood up and willed herself not to cry.

"Oh Sweetie, I know this divorce is hard to handle, but it'll be done with soon, I promise!...How about me and you go out for lunch when you get your school holidays, just the two of us, we can make a day of it?" Glenda asked

Holding back tears Ronnie replied,

"That sounds great mum."

* * *

It was the 2nd week of March and half term had just started. Roxy was away for the week at some sports camp, which meant it was Ronnie and her parents who were at home all week. Ronnie lay in bed her hand resting protectively on her bump. She was going out for the day with her mum tomorrow so today she needed all the rest she could get.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Glenda was frying some sausages for Ronnie's breakfast. She knew Ronnie was trying to stay strong, but Ronnie was just a child she shouldn't have to cope with her parents arguments, Glenda was setting out to truly spoil Ronnie for the day.

"Is she up yet?" Archie grunted entering the kitchen.

Glenda took a deep breath she wasn't going to fight with him and risk waking Ronnie.

"It's only 8" Glenda spoke in an even tone showing no emotion.

"She's lazy, just like you!" Archie started having a go at Glenda.

Glenda again ignored him. This is Ronnie's day she thought. Archie getting annoyed at the lack of reaction he was getting slammed his fist on the table saying he was going to work. He got his coat and slammed the door on his way out.

Ronnie awoke to the sound of the door slamming. She sat up waited for a minute for the dizziness she'd gotten used to to pass. She hadn't woken with morning sickness this morning, in fact she felt pretty good. She looked down at her bump and sighed 'how will I hide you today?'

"Ronnie!" Glenda called a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast is ready!"

Ronnie settled on a loose fitting t-shirt, it looked good and was suitably baggy, luckily most of her jeans still fit if she tied them under her bump, finishing getting ready she looked in the mirror and brushed her short blond hair. Making sure her bump was hidden well she walked down stairs to join Glenda in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Glenda smiled as Ronnie appeared.

Ronnie smiled in acknowledgement. Ronnie sat at the table, Glenda hurried over to her with a big fry up. As soon as it was placed in front of Ronnie, She felt sick, turning her head away she tried to breath slowly without alarming her mother.

"Ronnie? What is it? What's wrong?" Glenda asked noticing Ronnie pale expression.

"Nothing I'm fine this looks great!" Ronnie smiled a fake smile.

"OK, Well tuck in then I'll go get ready.." Glenda said disappearing from the kitchen.

As soon as her mother had left Ronnie went to the bin and threw out her breakfast. A few minutes later Glenda came back dressed in a stylish blouse and nice jeans. She smiled at the sight of Ronnie's empty plate. Ronnie put on her light coat as Glenda searched the kitchen for her car keys, finding them next to crumpled up tissue she caught them both opening the bin to get rid of the tissue her eyes were immediately drawn to the full breakfast that lined the bin.

"Ronnie, Why haven't you eaten anything?" Glenda asked concerned, she had been concerned for the last week or two about Ronnie's new eating habits.

"I just couldn't stomach it mum, I'll have a big lunch I promise" Ronnie replied trying to sound convincing.

"OK then" Glenda replied suspiciously.

* * *

Later that day Glenda and Ronnie sat in a busy restaurant. They'd spent all morning shopping. Ronnie had made sure they stayed away from clothes shop worried Glenda would try fitting clothes up to her and feel her bump.

"Oh I love it mum" Ronnie said smiling at a silver bracelet her mum had just bought her.

"Good!!" Glenda smiled "It's nice to see you smiling again Ronnie, I'd forgotten what your smile looked like" Glenda joked.

Ronnie giggled slightly, this was the first time in ages she'd felt able to smile. She thought about telling Glenda for the seventh time that day but decided not to ruin the day.

"So, what do you fancy then?" Glenda asked While scanning through the menu.

"Umm, Pasta!" Ronnie answered not bothering to look at the menu.

"What just pasta? No sauce or anything?" Glenda asked.

Ronnie nodded. Pasta was the only thing that Ronnie was able to keep down recently.

After they'd both finished their meals Glenda picked up the dessert menu.

"Oh yes, I'm having chocolate cake, what do you want? They have strawberry tart with ice cream, your favourite" Glenda smiled

"Oh I'll have that please!" Ronnie smiled.

Glenda ordered the desserts and rejoined Ronnie at the table.

"After this we're going clothes shopping" Glenda smiled "We'll buy you some nice clothes for summer"

Ronnie's heart sank, how was she going to continue this game of hide and seek. Ronnie was completely on guard for the rest of the afternoon, every time Glenda came near her with clothes Ronnie decided she didn't like them.

In the car journey on the way home mother and daughter laughed and spoke to each other like they hadn't in years. On arriving home both women were smiling, they were both more relaxed then they'd ever been.

As Ronnie lay on the couch her mother prepared dinner for them both. Smiling she walked into the sitting room.

"Dinner won't be long hun!" Glenda declared

"Thanks mum" Ronnie smiled

"You know I was talking to Julie's mum yesterday, she got her hair done in this new pla..." Glenda stopped dead in the middle of her sentence.

Ronnie raised her head, she saw her mothers face drain of all colour. Ronnie heart stopped as she realized exactly where Glenda's eyes were focused.


	4. Chapter 4

Glenda stood still, in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ronnie sat still, she was terrified, yet oddly relieved. Glenda took a deep breath but still remained silent.

"Mum?" Ronnie ventured, she just wanted Glenda to speak.

"How far gone?" Glenda replied a few minutes later without looking at Ronnie.

"5 months.." Ronnie replied quietly.

Glenda let out a deep sigh and without thinking started shouting at Ronnie.

"Veronica how could you have been so stupid?!!!"

Glenda's angry words were like a knife through Ronnie's heart.

"I'm sorry!" Ronnie sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Glenda suddenly stopped ranting and looked at Ronnie, she looked so alone so scared, watching the tears run down Ronnie's face prompted Glenda's eyes to water up. Glenda didn't mean to give that reaction, she was shocked of course but Ronnie needed her and there Glenda was reacting the way her husband would.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean to shout" Glenda said gently as she sat next to Ronnie.

Ronnie's tears wouldn't stop falling. Glenda held her close as the months of stress came tumbling out..

* * *

An hour later Ronnie and Glenda sat on the couch, 2 mugs of hot tea in front of them.

"So" Glenda started, "Do you want to tell me about it? Have you spoken to Joel?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him since I found out, I don't know what to say to him, I thought maybe all this might just disappear...." Ronnie started to ramble but was stopped by Glenda.

"shh, it's alright Ron!" Glenda soothed as she noticed Ronnie getting worked up.

After a few minutes silence, Glenda again attempted a question.

"When did it happen? With you and Joel?" Glenda asked awkwardly she needed to piece the times together.

"It was near Joel's birthday in November, I went round to his to give him his present, It was a pair of footie socks" Ronnie managed a smile through her tears "When I got there he invited me in, then he said he wanted to show me something in his room, I went with him and he showed me the new TV he'd gotten for his birthday. He started talking about when I turn 16, I reminded him it would be another 2 years and we laughed about it, then we started kissing, you know? Just kissing, hugging, I didn't really want it to go further but it just happened. I said stop and he did, but he looked so disappointed so I changed my mind., I wanted him to love me,I just wanted to be close to someone, I wanted to be loved.." Ronnie sobbed.

"Oh Ronnie! I love you, your Dad, he loves you, we all do!" Glenda said knowing full well herself and Archie had been neglecting the girls lately.

"Do we have to tell Dad?" Ronnie asked sniffling.

"Yeah, We do, I'll tell him" Glenda replied. "Now you go have a lie down, relax" Glenda ordered a wrecked Ronnie.

As Ronnie walked cautiously up the stairs, Glenda watched her. How was she going to tell Archie this, he wouldn't take the news well, and that was understatement.


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter now, but more to come soon, hope you all like it :)

Glenda sat in the kitchen by herself, it had been 3 hours since she'd managed to persuade Ronnie to go and rest, since then she hadn't done anything but replay the moment she'd seen Ronnie's swollen stomach around and around in her head. Why didn't she notice something sooner, poor Ronnie had to deal with this all by herself. Glenda's thoughts soon turned to Archie. How on earth was she going to tell him this without him totally hitting the roof.

Ronnie woke suddenly, gathering her thoughts she wondered if all that had really happened. Was it a dream or did it happen Ronnie asked over and over again rubbing her head. She slowly got up and headed for the stairs, she subconsciously put her right arm over her stomach. She approached the kitchen where Glenda was sitting deep in thought. Glenda didn't notice Ronnie enter until Ronnie spoke.

"Mum?" Ronnie asked a quiet Glenda.

Glenda immediately stirred at the sound of Ronnie's voice. Her eyes were drawn straight to Ronnie's tummy, just making sure she hadn't imagined it all.

"How are you feeling now?" Glenda asked in a gentle tone.

Ronnie's eyes were focused on the kitchen clock, she knew it was only a matter of minutes before Archie came through the front door and she was petrified.

Noticing Ronnie's gaze Glenda spoke.

"Don't worry, It'll be OK, everything will be fine, I promise"

Ronnie wanted more than anything to believe her mother but she knew things wouldn't just be alright. Just then there was a rattle from the door. Ronnie quickly looked at Glenda fear in her eyes. Glenda took a deep breath.

"It'll be OK Ron, I won't let him hurt you, I promise" Glenda spoke softly

There was that word again thought Ronnie, but still she couldn't believe it. Ronnie stood so still, statue like as Archie entered the house.

As Archie entered the kitchen, he ignored his wife and daughter until eventually he spoke,

"What?!" He said looking at his wife's face.

His voice sounded so cold, it brought tears to Ronnie's eyes, this was before he knew anything was wrong.

"Ronnie, go into the living room, your Dad and I need to talk" Glenda said in a low tone trying to keep control of the situation.

Ronnie did as she was told and quickly went into the living room. She shut the door behind her. Although, every inch of her wanted to hear what was said, she was too afraid to listen. She curled herself into a ball on the settee.

Back in the kitchen Archie was sat at the table, he looked his wife up and down suspiciously.

"Well, Are you going to tell me or just walk up and down all night?" Archie demanded.

Glenda shifted uneasily. There was no easy way of saying this, not to a man like Archie.

"It's Ronnie!" Glenda stated.

"Veronica! Yeah, what about her?" Archie answered curiously.

"She's" After a short pause Glenda had no option but to continue "Pregnant"

Archie looked at his wife in disbelief. This disbelief turned to anger, he shouted..

"I'll kill her!" As he stood up from the table.

"Calm down!" Glenda said putting her hands on Archie's arms to try sit him down again. Archie carelessly hit her hands away.

Ronnie had heard what he said. She sat, still curled in a ball, tears streamed down her pale young face, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Veronica!" Archie shouted making his way to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Really Short chapter now, but enjoy, thanks for the lovely reviews so far! :)

"Veronica!"

Ronnie's whole body was shaking at the sound of his voice. She shrivelled up on the couch tucked her head away into her knees, hoping he'd go away. Wishful thinking, the living room door swung open. Archie stood for a second silent, Ronnie raised her head slightly,

"Don't you look at me!" Archie screamed with such power in his voice Ronnie whimpered and quickly hid her head from view again.

Archie walked quickly towards a terrified Ronnie, grabbing her hair he raised her head.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Ronnie sobbed

"You dirty little s" Archie sniped before being interrupted by Glenda.

"STOP! Stop it now" she yelled freeing Ronnie's hair.

"How dare you say that to her, your own daughter!" Glenda shouted

Archie retaliated by another bought of name calling, names loving fathers would never call their daughters. As tears fell from her eyes Ronnie got up and ran from the room, ran up stairs into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Now look what you've done!" Glenda said accusingly

Another argument ensued as Ronnie tried desperately to block out the noise from down stairs. As she lay on her bed she felt a quiet flicker in her belly. She froze to the spot, what was that, waiting a few minutes Ronnie's heart leapt as she felt it again, a little kick, it was so light but she felt it.

"Hello" She smiled down to her tummy "I'm your mummy! I love you"

Resting her hand on her belly she made a silent promise that she would always care for her baby no matter what and she would never leave Archie near her son or daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

The following weekend Archie sat in the kitchen reading the paper, he had been due to pick Roxy up in a few hours and so had taken the day off work, but Roxy's plans had changed they weren't able to get back until Monday which meant Archie was already annoyed enough without Ronnie hanging around. Ronnie walked silently into the kitchen she felt her fathers eyes burn into her, they hadn't said a word to each other in days. Ronnie made her way to the fridge opening it she took out a bottle of water.

"You've ruined your life you know that!" Archie spat.

Ronnie didn't reply instead she cleared her throat anything to stop tears from falling, she knew he enjoyed watching her cry, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Did you hear me? That thing inside you.."

Ronnie couldn't help it she couldn't keep her mouth closed.

"It's not a thing, it's _my_ baby, _mine_!"

Ronnie's reaction annoyed Archie. He wanted her to suffer for disobeying him, and she would.

"Oh we'll see about that Veronica.." Archie laughed leaving Ronnie trembling with anger and fear. Dashing from the kitchen tears came to her eyes. Running past Glenda Ronnie almost fell on the staircase.

"Ron, be careful" Glenda began but soon realised why Ronnie was in a rush to get away.

"Sweetie, what did he say, he doesn't mean it.."

Ronnie ignored her mother and walked slowly up stairs her hand protectively around her stomach, upon reaching the top she ran to her room slamming the door. Glenda sighed and turned to go back up the stairs. Knocking at Ronnie's door, she slowly opened it. Ronnie was sat in the middle of her bed, tears streaming down her face. Rubbing the tears away she calmed herself down. She'd done enough of crying the last week. Glenda closed Ronnie's door and walked towards the bed sitting beside Ronnie she took her hand. Both sat in silence for a minute.

"Joel is coming over later.." Ronnie said fear obvious.

Glenda just looked at her little girls face, so pale,so scared, so young. She was still her baby and nothing would change that, now her baby was having a baby. Glenda's thoughts were interrupted by Ronnie continuing.

"I don't know what to say to him, do I just come out and tell him, What if he gets angry.." Ronnie panicked.

"Ssshh, stop all this, it's no good for baby" Glenda said glancing at Ronnie's stomach.

"Just tell him Ron!, I'll tell Roxy Monday, while your fathers at work and you're at school" Glenda planned.

"School" Ronnie stated shocked, looking at her bump she began panicking. "Mum every ones going to be able to tell, I'm huge and..." Ronnie began hysterical cries which were slowly stopped by a tight hug from Glenda.

* * *

Ronnie's heart almost stopped when she heard the light taps on the door. Staying in the living room Ronnie allowed her Dad to answer the door. She was sat with her legs up covering her stomach, almost hiding her bump.

"Hi, Mr. Mitchell!" Joel greeted a cold Archie who looked at the boy in disgust.

"Joel" Glenda half smile walking out of the kitchen "Ronnie's in the living room, waiting for you.."

"Thanks, Mrs. Mitchell.." Joel said walking towards the living room.

Ha, not for much longer Glenda thought, the sooner this divorce happened the better.

Joel slowly opened the door to the living room. He'd never been so nervous before, he hadn't heard anything from Ronnie in weeks and suddenly she called him out of the blue to 'talk'.

As he entered the room, he was immediately drawn to Ronnie curled up in a ball at the edge of the Sofa. Walking towards her he didn't know what he was meant to do or say. As he leaned forward for a kiss Ronnie turned her head.

"Sit down Joel" She said refusing to meet his gaze.

"Ron, I'm sorry, for whatever it is I've done, I really am but I miss you." Joel started.

"You haven't done anything Joel!" Ronnie finally met his gaze, her heart raced as she said the next sentence.

"I'm pregnant Joel"

Joel remained sat his eyes wide, his gaze fell to Ronnie's stomach. He wanted to run away, get as far away as he could. His whole body trembled with fear. He sat in stunned silence, he felt tears in his eyes but they didn't fall, he was too shocked to let them fall. Ronnie stood up and shouted at Joel..

"Well? Say something!"

Joel looked at Ronnie, her eyes red rimmed she looked as scared as him, he looked at her bulging tummy.

"I'm going be a Dad!" he managed.

Ronnie left out a short sigh of relief, joined with a cry of fear. Joel got up and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll do it Ronnie, It'll be hard but we'll do it" Joel comforted.

After an hour Joel left. Ronnie went to find her Mum. As Archie slipped out the front door.

"Joel!!" He called running after the young boy.

Joel stopped, he was expecting a lecture from Archie.

Catching up with him Archie stared at him, he wasn't good enough for his daughter, why did she do it, why.

"All those plans you've just made? They're not happening, not now, not ever." Archie said fiercely.

"What? I'll stick by her Mr.."

"NO!"Archie spat grabbing hold of Joel's elbow he began letting his grip get tighter and tighter.

"You stay away from, Ronnie. Don't speak to her, don't look at her, Don't even breath near her!" Archie said his face right up against Joel's. "I don't want you having anything to do with this pregnancy! I have it all under control!"

"But.."

"I mean it Joel, You stay away from her at school, outside of school, you don't phone her, you don't say hello, you don't smile at her, you pretend she doesn't exist! In four months she'll be gone, we'll be gone, just keep away from her till then!"

Joel stared at the hate in Archie's eyes. He tried to loosen Archie's grip but failed.

"Ok I'll stay away!" He agreed.

"Good" Archie smiled. "Now Joel, if I hear you've been sniffing around her next time I won't be so friendly. If you ever go near my daughter again, I'll kill you!" Archie threatened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the huge delay in posting, I'll pms! :) Please R&R :) x**

"Ronnie" Glenda called as she gently tapped her daughters shoulder "Come on sweetheart it's time for school.

Ronnie opened her eyes wide. Her heart lurched she didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to stuff herself into that shirt. She did want to see Joel. He said he'd phone last night but never did.

"I'll get you breakfast and you get ready!" Glenda smiled pulling the covers off Ronnie.

* * *

Ronnie came down stairs 20minutes later. Her short hair tied neatly back. She sighed as she entered the kitchen.

"I can't close the last few buttons of my shirt Mum!" Ronnie said frowning.

Glenda looked up, sympathy written all around her face.

"Your jumper covers it Ron, you'll be fine!" Glenda said walking towards Ronnie.

"And you're going to tell Roxy today?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes I'll tell her today..."

"Is it obvious Mum, can you tell?" Ronnie asked staring at her stomach.

"No, it's not that obvious Ronnie! I promise you! It'll be fine, but I'll have to make a meeting with the principal, fill him in.."

"What why?" Ronnie shrieked.

"Look Ron, love calm down, it's just because you'll miss a bit of school, and you won't be able to do some stuff you normally do.."

Glenda looked at Ronnie and her bump was obviously taking it's toll on her small frame.

"I'll drop you in today Sweetie, on my way to get Rox!"

Ronnie looked at Glenda and the sadness in her eyes scared her.

* * *

Arriving at school Ronnie got out of the car. Waving goodbye to her Mum she walked slowly through the gates. She felt everyone look at her, this time she wasn't imagining it, she heard them whisper as she walked past. Spotting Lee at the schools door Ronnie made her way to him.

"Where's Joel?" She asked.

Lee didn't answer instead looked straight at her swollen stomach.

"God you're huge Ronn" Lee laughed.

Ronnie stopped suddenly. She looked at Lee laughing and she almost hit him, but instead she stayed quiet for a second..

"He told you?" she said softly.

"Yeah...Everyone's been talking about you." Lee continued "A baby Ronnie, my god what were you thinking.."

"I didn't plan for this to happen!" She protested.

A group of girls from Ronnie's year walked past sniggering. Ronnie looked at them and made sure to give them an evil stare.

"There you are mate.." Ronnie heard Lee say she turned around and came face to face to Joel.

"Well?" She asked.

Joel looked straight passed her and began walking in the school doors. Ronnie quickly followed him inside.

"Joel!! JOE!!" She kept shouting demanding some attention.

"Go away Ronnie!" Joel said quietly.

"What?" Ronnie asked shocked.

"Stay away from me Ronnie! I don't want you or your baby anywhere near me so go away!!" He shouted.

Ronnie was shocked by his outburst and immediately did the one thing she never did in front of people and burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Joel looked at Ronnie his eyes blank, he tried to ignore her but he had never seen her like this before they'd known each other years and not once had he seen her cry like this. Ronnie tried her best to compose herself and was about to run off when a teacher came up behind them.

"Come on, Come on folks, You're all very late for class..."

Joel immediately left in the direction of his class. Lee gave Ronnie a sympathetic smile before calling after his friend.

"Come on Miss??" The teacher looked at the young girl, he immediately saw how upset she was.

"Mitchell, Veronica.." Ronnie sniffed trying to compose herself.

"I'm Mr. Dineen, the new guidance counsellor.."

"Hi!" Ronnie smiled shyly.

"Do you want to come with me and have a chat?"

"No, no I'm really late for class now.."Ronnie trailed off.

* * *

So, how was your week then Sweetheart?" Glenda asked Roxy as they drove home.

"It was ok, I guess!" Roxy replied quietly.

"Did you miss us?" Glenda asked.

"Yeah, I did!" Roxy replied quietly.

"What's wrong then? Did something happen there?"

"No, No it was a great, it's just....you, you seem different, you don't seem happy, and Ronnie was ill before I went away?" Roxy asked worried about her mother and older sister.

Glenda took a deep breath "Rox, We've had some news, shocking news, and I'll tell you once we get home"

* * *

Ronnie sat across from Mr. Dineen in his small,stuffy but surprisingly comfy and welcoming office.

"I'm glad you've changed your mind Veronica!"

"It's Ronnie!"

"Ok Ronnie" Mr Dineen smiled "Sometimes it's good to talk about things that bother us"

"I'm having a baby" Ronnie said bluntly attaching her eyes to Mr. Dineen's face, waiting for his jaw to drop and disgust to fill his face, she waited for a lecture but it never came he was silent for a second.

"And have you told anyone else about this?" he asked kindly.

"Yes everyone knows, Now my Dad hates me, and Mum, she's just so sad, and my boyf, well..."Ronnie stopped talking, mentioning Joel made her feel uncomfortable, she didn't know what it was between them, not any more.

"And how does the pregnancy make you feel?" Mr. Dineen asked nicely.

This simple question made Ronnie smile, it was the first time anyone had asked her what she thought.

"I-I-I'm scared, but This is my baby.." she said patting her stomach "And I've got to protect them and I will do that, I'll love them so much. I can do it, I can.............(Ronnie closes her eyes as she continues)...............When they move about and stuff it just makes me feel so so.....................happy because this little person needs me and I need them....... I'll be a good Mum.... even though all those people look down on me.....I'll be a good mum.....I'll be happy.....because........... I'll have my beautiful baby in the end."

* * *

Roxy sat still after hearing what her mother had just said.

"Ronnie? Ronnie is pregnant?Ronnie? Ronnie's having a baby?" Roxy's jaw dropped as she repeated this over and over.

"I know it's a shock Roxy, but it is happening and happening now"

Roxy nodded slowly, she couldn't wait for her big sister to get home, she couldn't wait to give her a big hug and tell her it would all be OK, because she was back now.

"Can I go watch TV?"

Glenda smiled at Roxy and kissing the top of her head allowed her leave the room. When she was sure Roxy was out of sight she went to the phone. Looking at the number on the book in front of her. A tear fell down her cheek at what she was about to do, but she really had no choice.


	10. Chapter 10

I know it has been way too long since my last update for this fic! Sorry Guys!! But with the news that Joel's coming into EE I got inspiration to continue, thats if any of you are still interested!..Next chapter will be posted in the next hour! (: xxx

--------------------------------

----------------------

--------------

Walking out the school gates Ronnie felt miserable. It felt good to just get all that stuff off her chest, but it also made everything real. Her back ached as the pressure of carrying a baby on her small frame began taking its toll. Ronnie kept her eyes firmly on the path as she walked she ignored the audible whispers and kept on her way.

Passing an alleyway she was taken aback to hear her name being called. She peered causiously into the alley she didnt see anything.

"Ronn!"

Ronnie walked slowly down the alley looking around her at all times. She almost screamed when Joel jumped out at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Ron!" Joel said shyly afraid to look at Ronnie properly.

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked sternly.

"Just wanted to say sorry but please leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with that baby.."

"Our baby!" Ronnie stated between tears.

"No, I don't want to see or talk to you ever again!" Joel stated in a low whisper.

Ronnie felt anger build up inside of her. She pushed Joel as hard as she could, he stumbled backwards but didn't fall.

"I hate you Joel Reynolds!! I hate you!" Ronnie yelled before turning and running away as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Ronnie entered the quiet house hoping she could sneak up stairs without any one noticing. She'd spent the rest of the short walk home telling herself she didn't need Joel, all she needed was her baby. She refused to cry, she refused to show any emotion until she was safely away in her room. She closed her door quietly and before she knew it hot tears scold her eyes they fell down her face, she tried to stop but this resulted in giant sobs. She was afraid she'd never stop. Suddenly she felt a hard flicker in her stomach. Sitting herself on her bed she pulled up her top and saw her stomach move, it looked like a little elbow sticking out, it only lasted a second but it was the happiest second of Ronnie's life. She felt more tears fill her eyes, tears for her baby, happy tears. Ronnie pulled her top down when she heard someone knock at her bedroom door. It opened slowly and Roxy crept in. She closed the door behind her and stood still her eyes transfixed on  
Ronnie's belly. Eventually Roxy moved her gaze and for a minute the sisters locked eyes.

"So it's true then?" Roxy asked walking towards the bed and sitting next to Ronnie.

Ronnie nodded in a silent reply. Roxy saw straight away that her older sister had been crying, she didn't know what to do but tried to help.

"Do you want a hug?" She asked loudly.

"Noo!" Ronnie replied looking away.

"Well I want one!" Roxy decided standing up and throwing her arms around her sister. Ronnie laughed at the tight hug but gave her a hug back.

Glenda stood at the door after quietly opening it. She smiled at her daughters. Her babies.

"Rox, can you go set the table I need a word with Veronica!"

Roxy happily went on her way smiling widely at her mother.

"I got a call from school today, Mr. Dineen!" Glenda said closing Ronnie's door and walking to the bed. Ronnie swung her legs half way off the bed so she sat upright. Glenda sat next to her daughter taking her hand "he said you weren't doing too well, he said you were upset!" Ronnie nodded refusing to meet her mothers gaze.

"Veronica!" Glenda said gently, Ronnie looked up immediatly she knew it was serious when her mother used her full name."Sweetie there's something I need to tell you..." Glenda's confession was cut short by the sound of the front door opening.

"Daddy!!" Roxy was heard running into her fathers arms "Hello darling!"

Ronnie sighed as Glenda got up and walked away.

"Come down for dinner? 10 minutes?"

Ronnie was about to refuse.

"Please Ron?"

"Fine!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! I really appreciate them all! xxx

_______

__________

_____________

"Veronica!" Archie yelled up the stairs 20 minutes later.

Ronnie jumped at hearing his voice, she'd been lost in thought before hearing him. She was wondering why Joel had changed so quickly, he'd never said anything like that before never been so cruel she had really trusted him. Maybe her dad was right. She instantly thought back to the night Archie found out she was pregnant.

[I]"You stupid little girl, getting on your back for anyone!"

"Joel loves me!"

"He used you!!!"

"No" Ronnie shouted before running up stairs.

"Look what you've done?" Glenda shouted [/I]

Shaking her head she washed her head of all thoughts and at that moment she realised only few people deserved trust, very few. She'd be sure not to let just anyone close to her again, she was so sure at the tender age of 14 that if you put your if you trust in someone they'd throw it back in your face. No one is worth it.

"Ronnie! Dinner!" Roxy said happily coming into her room.

"Alright! I'm coming!" she sighed.

She walked slowly after her younger sister, her right hand clutched the banister as she walked the stairs her other hand hugged her belly tightly. She didn't want to sit at that table and eat dinner with them, it was all an act, a happy family, did that even exsist? Her parents were in the middle of a marriage breakdown, and they still eat dinner together, what's healthy about that, surely they're both in some deep disturbing denial Ronnie thought, one minute they hated each other the next they were having family dinners. Roxy took her seat opposite to her mother, a huge smile spread across her face. Archie smiled back at her.

"I've missed you darling, you know?" Archie said nodding at Roxy.

Seconds later Ronnie walked slowly in and Archie's eyes were instantly drawn to her stomach, he sighed. He couldn't help it. H e was disgusted with her, she was his baby and now when he looked at her he didn't see his blond haired blue eyed angle anymore. He saw the hurt in Ronnie's eyes, she tried to hide it pretend it didn't get to her, but Archie saw it, and he used it to his advantage, he used her emotions to punish her, she had to be thought not to go against him.

Ronnie sat slowly on her seat across from her father. Avoiding eye contact with anyone she looked at the food on her plate. She gently tossed the pasta around with her fork. She couldn't bring herself to eat, she felt sick.

"Stop playing with your food!!" Archie snapped.

"Come on sweetie, you really need to eat, for the baby.." Glenda said gently.

"Why? Isn't she's fat enough already!" Archie said causing Roxy to laugh and Ronnie to glare at him.

Tears fell from her bright blue eyes. She tried not to care but she did.

Tension filled the large room quickly, under pressure from the glares he was getting from Glenda and Ronnie Archie cleared his throat.

"Veronica! You're too sensitive!" Archie laughed "It doesn't matter anyway it will be gone out of our lives for good soon!"

Ronnie began shaking her head violently standing up she said those words she'd already said today and she was sure she meant them, every word.

"I hate You!!"

"Oh shut up Veronica!" Archie snarled.

Glenda sighed as Ronnie left the kitchen.

"Can't you ever give her a break!" Glenda yelled at him.

"Ohh For God sake!!" Archie cursed "Come on Roxanne sweetheart lets go out for some ice cream and leave dumb and dumber to it.."

"Yess!" Roxy smiled


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for R&R-ing! Really appreciated! xxx

.....................

Glenda was just finished washing up after dinner when Ronnie walked slowly into the kitchen.

"He gone?" She asked shyly.

"To get roxanne some ice cream!" Glenda replied turning to Ronnie with a forced smile. When she turned to Ronnie she was taken aback by the state of the girl that stood in front of her. Her shoulder length blond hair dangled from her head, unruly compared to Ronnies normal organized tidy self, but it was her eyes that scared Glenda the most. They were red and swollen from crying, her hands were still shaking as she stood in front of Glenda and quickly another row of tears formed under her eyelids.

"Oh Veronica" Glenda whispered walking towards her daughter " Oh Sweetie don't cry, you shouldn't listen to your father when he gets like that! He doesn't mean it sweetheart!"

Ronnie started sobbing loudly. Glenda gently took her hand and directed her to the living room.

"Sit down V!" She said gently

"I didn't" Ronnie let out through deep breaths and tears.

"Shh Ronnie, calm down Sweetheart please!"

"I didn't mean to get pregnant Mum.." Ronnie continued sobbing "Joel doesn't want to know, he wants nothing to do with me or the baby" Ronnie took a huge breath before continuing "But I can't give away my baby, I want my baby! Please Mum? Dad wants to take the baby Mum! He hates me doesn't he?"

"Shh" Glenda said resting Ronnies head on her shoulder gently brushing her blond hair away from her face.

* * *

2hours later Ronnie and Glenda remained in the same position Ronnie slept soundly as Glenda continued to play with her hair. Glenda sighed heavily when she heard the door open. She listened as Roxy said goodnight to Archie. She would have gone and given out to Archie for keeping Roxy out so late on a school night but she didn't want to wake Ronnie. Archie entered the living room and saw his wife gently hold his daughter.

Glenda thought she saw a glimmer of emotion in his eyes and grabbed her chance to mend the rift between him and Ronnie.

"She's still our little girl Archie! Our little V!"

Archie just shook his head and walked out of the room in his eyes she wasn't his little V anymore, she was almost 6 months pregnant which meant there was no chance she could be his little V. Glenda sat back as a sinking feeling covered over her stomach.

A tear escaped her eye as she realized this time next week things would be very different.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the Reviews! Long[ish] add now,enjoy, what do you all make of Joel in EE? lol, just curious! xxx

.

.................

Ronnie awoke slowly the next morning on the couch, removing the light blanket that covered her she sat up slowly looking around her familiar surroundings, her face dropped when she saw the time. It was 10am, She was an hour late for school, but no one had woken her? Or had they? She tried desperately but impossibly to remember if her name had been called that morning. She stood up slowly but panicky. She quickly made her way to the stairs maybe everyone had forgotten about her, she planned on getting her uniform on quickly and leaving quietly, she was afraid to stay home just in case Archie came home from work unexpectedly. She was stopped on the second stair by her mothers voice.

"Ronnie, Sweetheart I didn't realise you were awake" she said gently which shocked Ronnie somewhat.

"I-I'm really sorry Mum, I know I'm really late but I.."

"Oh no, You're not going to school today, you've got a hospital appointment" Glenda smiled stroking Ronnie's cheek.

"I do?" Ronnie asked her face suddenly flushed.

"Yeah, you're going to have a scan, just to make sure everything is fine with you and......" Glenda trailed off " I was going to tell you yesterday but you we're so upset!"

Ronnie nodded, a scan meant she would see her baby, didn't it? "I'll get dressed!" she said happily going upstairs.

Moments later Ronnie returned and anxiously sat at the kitchen table watching as her mother cleaned around, normally she'd help but she was feeling ill with nerves.

"V, Sweetie! Stay calm, yeah!?"

Ronnie nodded escaping her mothers gaze.

"They're all going to give me funny looks aren't they?!" she asked suddenly.

Glenda looked up shocked, "No, sweetie, just, if they stare, stare back or better yet give them something to stare at!" Glenda laughed playfully tossing Ronnie's hair.

Ronnie nodded, happily, she loved her mum so much, she sort of just realised it in that minute.

. . .

Pulling up outside the hospital Ronnie felt intimidated by the big grey and very gloomy building. She got out of the car quickly attaching her hand to her stomach she followed Glenda quickly. Once inside Glenda headed straight for the receptionist, with Ronnie following wide eyed behind her.

"Hi, I'm Glenda Mitchell, I have an ultrasound appointment booked for today.."

"No, there's no Glenda here.." the snobby receptionist interrupted scanning the lists in front of her.

"The appointment is for my daughter." Glenda explained "Veronica Mitchell!" she moved to reveal Ronnie and her baby bump standing behind her.

The receptionist tutted in shock giving Ronnie a look of disgust. Ronnies face turned bright red, she hated people judging her.

"Excuse me love, Do you have a problem with my daughter?" Glenda snarled.

"No!"

"Good! So can you get a move on and do your job!" Glenda continued in an annoyed tone "You've been no help, I may well report you!"

"I'm sorry madam, young lady, you're looking for the 2nd floor, the maternity unit's up there, you'll find the waiting room at the end of the corridor.."

Glenda smiled sternly before taking Ronnie's hand.

As they entered the waiting room Ronnie sat straight down clutching her stomach, the stairs had really taken it out of her. Looking up she saw five pairs of eyes all focused on her. She did as Glenda had said and stared straight back. Eventually they looked away. Ronnie kept her eyes on them. Across from her sat a man and a heavily pregnant woman both at least 20 years older then Ronnie, they both looked so happy, next to them sat a young woman with her husband, she didn't have a baby bump and she clutched her husbands hand so tightly. Next to Ronnie sat a young woman about 6 months pregnant.

"I need the loo, won't be long love!" Glenda said desperate to get out of the waiting room.

As she left the young woman next to Ronnie turned to her and smiled.

"How far gone?" She asked.

"Umm 5 and a half months!" Ronnie replied "you?"

"6 months! I don't mean to be rude but what age are you?"

"I'm fourteen!" She replied instantly.

"Oh.." The woman said.

"You're really young, are you nervous, I mean I'm 28 and frightened to death!" the woman smiled.

"Yeah I am I suppose but I just don't really think about it.." Ronnie said quietly

"Probably the best way to be! I'm Sophie by the way!" she smiled.

"Ronnie!" Ronnie smiled.

"Sophie Byrne?" the nurse called out.

"My turn!" Sophie laughed standing up "Nice to meet you... Ronnie, best of luck with everything!"

Ronnie smiled to herself, finally someone who seemed to understand her and not judge her.

20minutes later Ronnie and Glenda were the only two people left on the waiting room. Ronnie twisted her hair nervously around her finger.

"Veronica Mitchell?" the nurse smiled.

Ronnie took a deep breath before standing up.

Once inside the office she looked around, the room was empty except for herself and Glenda. The door opened slowly at the other side of the room. A man in a shirt and tie with a white overcoat came in.

"Hi, Veronica?" He asked extending his hand and shaking hers.

"Mrs Mitchell!" He smiled shaking her hand.

"I'm , but you can both call me John!" He smiled

"Ok Veronica if you want to get up on this, interesting looking chair and get yourself ready, I'll be back in a minute.."

Minutes later Ronnie lay back on the chair, her bare belly on show to other people for the first time. Tears slowly fell down Glenda's face as realization set over her.

"Ok Veronica, this will be quite cold at first" the doctor explained while he placed a cool gel on her stomach "Now if you just keep an eye on this screen here.." he continued rolling his white control onto her stomach "Emmm oh yes, look here!" he said pointing to the  
screen.

"That's my baby!" Ronnie said slowly love filling her heart and tears filling her eyes.

An hour later Ronnie sat beside Glenda Ronnie in a little cafe. Her eyes firmly glued to the picture of her baby.

"Thanks mum!" She said smiling " For bringing me..."

"That's ok sweetheart! What are you going to do with the 4 pictures?" Glenda asked.

"I want you to have one...And I want one..And I don't know about the other two" she sighed.

She did though, she wanted Joel to have one, and her Dad, she thought maybe if he saw it he'd love her and her baby.

Later before dinner Ronnie placed the little sonogram picture on the table by Archie's seat. She watched from the door as the rest of the family sat down to dinner Roxy and Glenda began eating as Archie made his way to his own seat spotting the picture he picked it up calmly ripping it in half.

"I told you, keep it away from me!!" He snarled.

.......

Later that Night, Ronnie lay on her bed sideways, she wanted so much for her Dad to give her a hug, tell her he loved her but she knew he wouldn't, she also knew if he did, it would be a lie like everything else he did. She had, had a wonderful day but he had ruined it. She stirred slightly as her door crept open. It was her mother, Glenda gently closed the door before heading to the bed she quickly lay next to he daughter She slowly put her right hand around Ronnie's belly.

"Everything will work out Veronica, I promise you Sweetie" she whispered.

Ronnie lay still, quietly breathing in her mothers presence.

"V, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you getting upset..."

Ronnie continued quietly listening.

"I'm leaving, Tonight....!"


End file.
